Hoofdstuk 1
by Vondel
Summary: Een jonge vrouw komt er achter dat ze in feite haar hele leven al een heks is en beland op Zweinstein. Daar moet ze haar best doen om mee te komen in de toverwereld.


Heerlijk, ze was weer in London. Ze hield van London, van heel Engeland eigenlijk. Als Nederlandse vond ze de cultuur en de historie van Engeland veel interessanter, dan die van haar thuisland. Als kind al had ze genoten van de verhalen van Robin Hood, ridder Lancelot en koning Arthur. Engeland had gewoon zoveel meer. Thuis waren de muren op haar af gekomen. Hier kon ze tenminste weer ademen. Ze had de hele ochtend rond gestruind tussen winkels en winkelend publiek op de bekende toeristische plekken. Nu wist ze echter even niet waar ze was. Ze kende London goed, maar in dit deel was ze nog nooit geweest. Erg ver uit het centrum kon het niet zijn. Er liepen hier en daar nog wat mensen, maar geen van allen leken ze erg geïnteresseerd in hun omgeving.

Niet dat er hier nog zoveel boeiende winkeltjes waren. Er was een bloemenzaakje, met ramen die zo stoffig waren dat je er nog amper doorheen kon kijken. Ernaast zat zo te zien een kleine kroeg, die er al even verwaarloosd uit zag. Ze bleef even staan om ernaar te kijken. Er kwamen een paar mensen uit. Vreemde mensen. Een lange, grijze vrouw met een groene jurk en een kleine, mollige dame met een pompeuze hoed op haar hoofd waar een grote, dode gier op zat. Selena walgde even van het idee om met een dood beest op je hoofd rond te lopen, maar ze kon niet ontkennen dat ze wel geïntrigeerd was door de vreemde uitdossing. Haar ogen gleden over het sjofele bord aan de voorgevel: 'De lekke ketel'.

Niet veel later – de dames waren net uit het zicht – kwam er zowaar een drietal mannen aangelopen die er binnen gingen. Het was warempel een populaire kroeg ook. Wel eentje voor vreemd aangekleden mensen, dat wel. Selena gniffelde in zichzelf. Je zag vanalles rondlopen in zo'n grote stad als London. Ze zou natuurlijk ook naar binnen kunnen gaan, wie weet wat er nog meer voor gekkigheid zat. Voor ze het wist had ze haar hand op de klink.

Binnen was het donker en ze zocht gauw een plekje aan een lege tafel. Toen ze zat keek ze eens rustig rond. Haar adem stokte in haar keel. Achter de bar stond een oude, gebochelde man. Naast hem waren glazen -ze kon het niet anders zeggen – zichzelf aan het afwassen. Ze voelde hoe haar mond begon open te zakken, en deed hem snel dicht. Ze staarde even naar haar handen, die, zonder dat ze zichzelf daarvan bewust was, een viltje om en om draaiden. Daarna keek ze weer naar de bar, om zichzelf ervan te vergewissen dat ze inderdaad gezien had wat ze dacht dat ze had gezien. Dat was zo.

Ze slikte haar ongelovigheid weg en keek de zaak verder rond. Achter haar zat een kleine man een boek te lezen, ze kon zijn gezicht niet zien. Verderop zag ze nog meer mensen, vreemd aangeklede mensen. Sommige met grote tassen vol boodschappen, sommige met een houten stok die ze leken te gebruiken om hun drankje te roeren, of nee, om hun lepel hun drankje te laten roeren. Het was bizar. Ze maakte aanstalten om op te staan – ze kon hier maar beter zo snel mogelijk weg gaan – toen de waard op haar afkwam.

'Had u iets te drinken gewild, mevrouw?'

Dat klonk normaal genoeg.

'Eh, een cola graag.' Zei ze bijna automatisch. De waard trok een wenkbrauw op.

'Cola, mevrouw? Ik heb wel boterbier, misschien wilt u dat?

Daar had ze nog nooit van gehoord. Ze las in zijn gedachten dat hij haar merkwaardig vond. Nou, dat was dan wederzijds.

'Bij nader inzien heb ik toch niets nodig. Ik moet er maar weer eens vandoor, bedankt.' En ze stond op. De waard maakte plaats om haar erdoor te laten.

'Sorry, mevrouw?' riep de kleine man achter haar. Zijn boek had hij blijkbaar neer gelegd. Hij had al net zo'n vreemde kleren aan -een groen gewaad dat tot op de grond kwam - als de rest hier.

'Ik moet gaan.' Zei ze resoluut en ze liep naar buiten.

Een paar tellen later snoof ze de frisse lucht op. Hier buiten leek alles gelukkig normaal. Ze stapte flink door, om het vreemde voorval maar zo snel achter zich te laten als mogelijk. Ze verstijfde toen ze achter zich weer die stem hoorde. Die van het kleine mannetje in de bar.

'Mevrouw, wacht even!'

Ze bleef, beleefd als ze was, staan en keek om. Het kleine mannetje in zijn lange gewaad kwam aangesneld. Hij moest even bijkomen van het rennen, toen hij bij haar stond.

'Sorry, mevrouw, ik kon het niet helpen op te merken dat u zich enigszins niet thuis leek te voelen in de lekke ketel. Bent u niet van hier?'

'Ik kom uit Nederland.' Zei ze beleefd.

'Aha. Sorry, mijn naam is Filius Banning.' Hij stak zijn hand uit.

'Selena Vondel.' Antwoordde ze. Ze probeerde zijn gedachten te peilen, maar kreeg niet echt een helder beeld.

'Welkom in Engeland.' Zei Filius. 'Excuseert u mij dat ik het vraag, maar u weet toch dat u een heks bent neem ik aan?'

'Een heks? Ja haha, ik ben met de bezemsteel naar Engeland gevlogen.' En ze moest lachen om haar eigen grap. Filius keek echter bloedserieus, zodat ze prompt ophield met lachen.

'Eh, nee sorry, ik weet niet wat u bedoelt, maar ik ben geen heks.' Ze wilde zich omdraaien om weg te lopen, maar de man was nog niet uitgesproken.

'En je weet ook niet wat dit is?' Hij liet zo'n zelfde stok zien als dat ze in de lekke ketel had gezien.

'Een voorwerp om je koffie mee te roeren?' zei ze zelfverzekerd. Nu was het Filius beurt om te lachen.

'Misschien dat we even ergens kunnen gaan zitten, zodat ik het een en ander uit kan leggen.'

'Ik ga echt niet met u mee terug die kroeg in, als u dat soms denkt.'

'Nee dat hoeft niet, hier is ook prima.' En hij wees op de gevel van een sjofel koffietentje een eindje verderop. Ze had het gevoel dat ze verstandig moest doen, weg moest lopen of misschien zelfs wel rennen. Maar de man kwam absoluut niet dreigend over en bovendien, wat kon het voor kwaad om te horen wat hij te vertellen had. Ze was eerlijk gezegd behoorlijk nieuwsgierig. Zo kwam het dat ze even later tegenover Filius in een London's koffietentje zat, met de smerigste bak koffie voor zich die ze ooit had geproefd en ze hield al niet zo van koffie.

'Eigenaardige smaak als je het mij vraagt.' Zei hij beleefd. Selena begreep wat hij bedoelde.

Filius sprak met enigszins gedempte stem, hoewel de rest van de gasten hen niet eens leek op te merken.

'Hoe oud ben je als ik vragen mag?'

'Ik ben 28.'

'En heb je nooit iets vreemds gedaan of meegemaakt?'

Selena vond dat een rare vraag. Iedereen maakt wel eens iets raars mee. Oke, ze was goed in het raden van andermans gedachten, maar het leek haar eerlijk gezegd niet verstandig om zichzelf meteen zo bloot te geven.

'Ik denk het niet.' Zei ze.

Filius bleef haar aankijken. 'Ik ben een leraar.' Zei hij. 'Op een toverschool. Ik leer de studenten hoe ze hun tovertalent moeten gebruiken.'

'Oh.' Zei Selena, die niets beters wist te verzinnen.

'Meestal zijn leerlingen zo'n 11 jaar als ze bij ons beginnen. De meesten komen uit toverfamilies, maar sommige komen uit een dreuzel familie. Niet magische mensen.' Verduidelijkte hij. Ze weten pas dat ze tovertalent hebben op het moment dat ze van ons een brief krijgen dat ze mogen studeren aan Zwijnsteins Hogeschool. Jij hebt overduidelijk tovertalent - alleen al het feit dat je de lekke ketel kan zien bewijst dat al – maar ik durf niet te zeggen waarom jij nooit brief hebt gekregen. Ik weet niet eens zeker of Nederland wel een toverschool heeft. Misschien Belgie.'

Selena kon hem niet helemaal volgen. Ze was van nature een goedgelovig type, maar dat hield niet in dat mensen zomaar een loopje met haar konden nemen.

'Sorry, meneer…'

'Filius.'

'Sorry, Filius, maar ik weet niet wat ik hier allemaal van moet denken. Het lijkt me dat je me aanziet voor een ander. Ik denk dat het tijd wordt dat ik ga.'

'Ik begrijp het.' Zei hij. 'Ik zal de kwestie bespreken met het schoolhoofd. Vind je het goed als ik daarna contact met je opneem?'

'Prima.' Zei Selena. 'Een fijna dag nog.' En ze liep naar buiten. Man, man, wat een vreemde middag. Gelukkig wist die halvegare niet in welk hotel ze zat, dus hoefde ze zich geen zorgen te maken dat hij inderdaad nog een keer contact zou opnemen. Voor de zekerheid keek ze de rest van de middag nog over haar schouder, opdat ze niet gevolgd zou worden – je wist maar nooit - en toen ze 's avonds in haar hotelkamer op het grote 2-persoonsbed lag, dacht ze er al bijna niet meer aan.

De volgende ochtend zat ze – na een voortreffelijk ontbijt – op haar hotelkamer de kaart van London te bestuderen. Ze had bij de receptie ook een kaart van het centrum gehaald. Het koffietentje had ze snel genoeg gevonden, maar vreemd genoeg was er nergens een vermelding van een kroeg die 'de lekke ketel' heette. Ze besloot het van zich af te zetten, en de dag in een van de parken in London door te brengen. Het was buiten zonnig en droog en het beloofde een heerlijke dag te worden.

Bij een broodjeszaak onderweg kocht ze wat lekkers en in het park zocht ze een zonnig plekje om ervan te genieten. Het was druk in het park en ze genoot van de zon. In de middag besloot ze om wat te gaan wandelen en daarna at ze in een gezellig restaurantje dat ze 's ochtends al gespot had. Het was een perfecte dag. Perfect, totdat ze vanuit het restaurant naar buiten liep en bijna struikelde over…

'Filius! Sorry, het spijt me.'

'Geeft niets, geeft niets.' Hij klopte zijn gewaad af. Naast hem stond een lange man, met lange zilverwitte haren en een lange baard. Zijn twinkelende, felblauwe ogen achter een klein halfrond brilletje verraadden dat hij zich enigszins amuseerde.

'Dit is professor Perkamentus, het hoofd van onze school.' Zei Filius.

'Een zeer goede avond, mevrouw Vondel.'

'U ook.' Knikte ze hem toe. Ze moest toegeven dat hij een indrukwekkende verschijning was. Het leek hem niet te deren dat voorbij lopende mensen hem van het puntje van zijn hoed tot het einde van zijn gewaad in zich opnamen.

'Loopt u even een eindje met mij mee.' Hij bood zijn arm aan en Selena besloot hem – aarzelend – aan te nemen.

'Het leek mij verstandig om u persoonlijk te ontmoeten, na het verhaal van Filius. Een opmerkelijk verhaal. Ik hoop dat u het mij toestaat om mij de eer te verlenen u te begeleiden naar onze school, waar ik u in alle rust – hij wierp een blik op de langstrekkende menigste - de nodige uitleg kan geven.'

Hij boog zich naar Selena toe. 'U kunt mij vertrouwen.' En hij knipoogde. Selena had geleerd nooit met vreemde mannen mee te gaan, maar iets in haar zei hem dat deze man, Perkamentus, inderdaad te vertrouwen was. Tegen beter weten in zei ze: ' Okee'.

Perkamentus knikte naar Filius en het volgende moment werd alles zwart. Het voelde alsof ze door een nauwe buis werd geperst en net toen ze bijna geen adem meer kreeg, werd alles plotseling weer helder. Ze had de arm van Perkamentus los gelaten en stond nu met haar handen op haar knieën naar adem te happen.

'Wat WAS dat?' riep ze, zodra ze weer normaal kon ademen.

'Mijn welgemeende excuses, Selena. Filius is op dit moment de geheugens aan het modificeren van alle dreuzels die ons hebben zien verdwijnselen. Het spijt me dat ik je zo abrupt heb moeten meenemen, maar het leek mij de snelste manier om je ervan te overtuigen van het bestaan van onze school. Hij gebaarde naar de horizon en daar zag Selena een imposant kasteel, met vele torens, gelegen aan een schitterend meer.

'Uiteraard zal ik je zometeen gewoon terugbrengen, wanneer je dat wenst. Je bent ook welkom om bij ons in het kasteel te logeren. Op het moment is het vakantie. Op 1 september start het schooljaar. Volg mij naar binnen, dan zal ik je onderweg het een en ander uitleggen. Ze volgde -nogal overdonderd - Perkamentus die met kwieke pas richting het kasteel liep. Het pad was donker, maar uit de punt van de houten stok die Perkamentus vasthield, scheen een licht.

'Handig om je koffie mee te roeren EN als zaklamp…' mompelde Selena. Perkamentus glimlachte. Dit is een toverstok,' verklaarde hij, 'Als je besluit om als heks door het leven te gaan, zul je er ook een kunnen krijgen.'

'Dus u gelooft dat ik een…een heks ben?' waarbij ze het woord 'heks' aarzelend en onwennig uitsprak.

'Nee, dat geloof ik niet, dat weet ik.' Zei Perkamentus zelfverzekerd. 'Ik ben er inmiddels ook al achter dat er 19 jaar geleden een fout gemaakt is in de administratie van de franse toverschool, want dat is de school die jou had moeten oproepen. Helaas ging er een hoop mis dat jaar, mede doordat de Nederlandse school ermee ophield, wegens te weinig leerlingen. Ik geloof dat Nederland niet zoveel heksen en tovenaars voortbrengt. Hoewel het vast een mooi land is.' Voegde Perkamentus er vergoelijkend aan toe.

'Aha.' Zei Selena stomverbaasd.

'Kom binnen,' zei Perkamentus die de grote zware voordeur met een zwaai van zijn toverstok open liet gaan.

Selena trok verbaasd een wenkbrauw op. Ze was niet het type dat snel in paniek raakte, maar het duizelde haar wel een beetje. Zij. Een heks. Mensen die konden toveren. Een toverschool. Ze volgde Perkamentus door het kasteel totdat ze bij een stenen waterspuwer kwamen, die veranderende in een wenteltrap die hen naar boven transporteerde. Eenmaal boven stonden ze in een prachtige kamer vol zoemende geluidjes en vreemde instrumenten. Selena keek haar ogen uit.

'Ik geloof dat ik even moet gaan zitten.' Zei ze zachtjes.

'Natuurlijk' zei Perkamentus hoffelijk en hij tekende met zijn stok een stoel in de lucht, die een paar tellen later op de grond neerzakte als een echte stoel. Dat kon er ook nog wel bij, dacht ze, maar ze liet zich zonder aarzeling in de comfortabele stoel zakken.

'Hoe gaat het met je?' vroeg Perkamentus belangstellend. Het leek wel of die man gedachte kon lezen. Ze wreef over haar gezicht. 'Het is nogal een hoop om te behappen zo op een doordeweekse avond.'

'Dat kan ik me voorstellen. Toch wil ik dat je over het volgende nadenkt. Als je wilt kan ik je een plek op mijn school aanbieden. Dat houdt in dat je je de komende paar jaar volledig op je studie moet storten, zodat je de looptijd op school, die normaal 7 jaar duurt, in een kortere periode kunt volbrengen. Gezien je leeftijd is dat wenselijk. Als je liever in de dreuzelwereld blijft, waar je ongetwijfeld een heel leven hebt opgebouwd, is dat ook prima, hoewel we dan wel genoodzaakt zijn om je geheugen te modificeren om de geheimhouding van de magische wereld te kunnen garanderen.'

Selena wist niet wat het inhield als je geheugen gemodificeerd zou worden, maar het klonk niet als iets waar ze naar uit keek. Ze dacht aan haar leven in de dreuzelwereld. Haar relatie die was stuk gelopen, haar familie woonde in het buitenland. Ze had haar best gedaan een leven op te bouwen, maar dat was niet gelopen zoals ze had gewild. Haar saaie baan kon ze missen als kiespijn. Ze keek Perkamentus aan.

'Ik doe het.'

Perkamentus glimlachte en zijn ogen twinkelden achter zijn halfronde brilletje.

'Mooi zo. Ik zal een van mijn docenten aanwijzen als jouw mentor en het lijkt me…' Op dat moment werd er op de deur geklopt.

'Binnen.'

De deur ging open. Een donkerharige man met gitzwarte ogen kwam binnen. Haar blik kruiste de zijne en het leek alsof hij dwars door haar heen kon kijken.

'Ah Severus, je komt als geroepen. Mag ik je voorstellen aan Selena Vondel. Selena, dit is je nieuwe mentor, professor Sneep.'

Sneep keek alsof hij door de bliksem getroffen werd. 'Mentor, professor?'

Perkamentus leek het niet te horen. 'Selena is een heks, maar is daar pas sinds kort achter. Ik heb haar een plek op onze school aangeboden. Ik zou het op prijs stellen als jij haar de komende jaren wilt begeleiden.' Hij zei het op een toon die geen tegenspraak duldde.

Sneep kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes en nam haar op van top tot teen. Hij knikte kort.

'Professor Sneep zal je je kamer wijzen. De gastenkamer in de beneden vertrekken zal wel voldoen. Je spullen uit het hotel kunnen elk moment arriveren. Morgen zullen we je de rest van het kasteel laten zien, want het is inmiddels al laat ben ik bang.'

Hij wisselde een blik met Sneep en ging daarna achter zijn bureau zitten. Selena wendde zich tot Sneep, die absoluut niet blij leek met zijn nieuwe rol als mentor.

'Volg mij.' Zei hij nors.

Ze volgde hem het kasteel door steeds verder naar beneden, totdat ze in een donkere gang liep met kandelaars aan de muur.

Op monotone stem zei Sneep: 'Hier is je kamer. Mijn kamer is aan het eind van de gang. Als je iets nodig hebt…' Hij maakte zijn zin niet af, maar gaf een knikje ter begroeting en liep weg. Vergeleken met Perkamentus was Sneep alles behalve beleefd. Ze haalde haar schouders op en ging de kamer binnen. De kamer was klein, maar gezellig. Het haardvuur brandde en er stond een hemelbed met zware groene gordijnen. Selena plofte op het bed en wilde net haar laarzen uit doen, toen er op de deur werd geklopt. Ze liep ernaar toe en deed hem open. Filius stond aan de andere kant, haar koffer zweefde vlak achter hem.

'Filius!' Zei ze vrolijk. Het was fijn om een bekend gezicht terug te zien en bovendien ook haar spullen.

'Vanaf nu is het professor Banning.' Glimlachte hij. 'Ik heb begrepen dat je het aanbod van professor Perkamentus hebt aangenomen! Een goede keus lijkt mij.'

'Hee,' bedacht Selena zich plotseling. 'Waarom kan jij mijn mentor niet zijn? Dat was veel logischer geweest.'

'Wie is je mentor dan?' vroeg Banning verbaasd.

'Professor Sneep…'

'Tja, het lijkt misschien enigszins onlogisch, maar Perkamentus heeft meestal een gegronde reden.' Hij klopte op de zwevende koffer. 'Waar wil je deze hebben?'


End file.
